Sólo ella
by Dauw
Summary: Nadie le entendía, ni siquiera su reflejo ya roto. Sólo ella pasaba tiempo con él, sólo ella le hacía sentir feliz.  Sólo ella.  Summary malo, pero no quiere decir que sea malo. Denle una sola oportunidad .


Hola, este es mi primer OneShot de Harry Potter, con una pareja extraña. Espero que les guste.

**Disclarmer:** Nada es mío, sólo el trama. todo lo demás le pertenece a JK Rowling

* * *

><p><strong>-Sólo ella-<strong>

Nadie le entendía, ni siquiera su reflejo ya roto.  
>Nadie se daba cuenta de lo que él necesitaba y mucho menos de lo que él sentía.<br>Nadie entendía como se sentía cada que miraba a un espejo, o cuando miraba a Molly.  
>Nadie le miraba, ya que en él estaba su recuerdo, se odiaba a si mismo, odiaba a los espejos, odiaba a los cubiertos, odiaba cualquier superficie pulida.<br>Compró su departamento, rompió todos los espejos, rompió todos los cuadros, tiró todos los cubiertos y quebró cada plato.  
>Un doloroso ayer se mostraba cada que veía su reflejo por los vídrios. Su deseo de romperlos eran increibles y casi incontrolables.<br>Cada que miraba a Ginny, a Ronald, a Charlie, a Bill, a Percy, e incluso Arthur, le recordaba lo peor de sus días.  
>Toda su familia evitaba mirarlo, aún molly lloraba por él, sólo habían pasado unos meses desde la trágica pérdida de su hermano.<br>Nadie quería hablarle... Sólo ella.  
>Sólo ella se atrevía a sonreírle y a mirarle.<br>Sólo a ella le importaba como se sentía, y sólo ella le hablaba animadamente, trantando de darle ánimos.  
>Sólo ella pasaba tiempo con él, sólo ella le hacía sentir feliz.<br>Sólo ella.  
>Ella le había dado un poco del sentido perdido a su vida, lo suyo no era moral, jamás lo permitirían.<br>Ambos se amaban a escondidas y no se lamentaban.  
>Disfrutaban de la cercanía.<br>Ella llevaba viviendo ahí desde que había acabado la horrible guerra que había arrancado tantas vidas.  
>Era la novia de Ron, pero Ron pasaba todo el día encerrado en su cuarto, de vez en cuando, él dejaba a entrar a Hermione.<br>Ronald al parecer era el que más había sido afectado por la pérdida de Fred. Pero sólo ella sabía quién era realmente el que estaba peor.  
>Una noche, Hermione entró a la tienda de bromas, antes de que cerrara y antes de que se dieran cuenta de que ella estaba ahí.<br>A él siempre le tocaba cerrar, y ella lo sabía.  
>Se escondió detrás de una empolvada estantería, y cuando escuchó el crujido de la puerta al cerrar y simplemente se anunció.<br>-Hmp- Le miró la espalda.  
>-H-Hermione...- El ya sabía que estaba ahí.<br>-George ...- Dijo en un susurro y entre un suspiro.  
>-Tú ... yo ... No debemos.- Le dijo cabizbaja.<br>Ella se acercó varios pasos, se detuvo. Intentó decir algo, pero sólo abrió la boca, no salió nada, caminó lo que restaba y lo abrazó.  
>-Her...-<br>-No, George. No está mal... Simplemente nos queremos.- Le dijo clavando la mirada en su pecho.  
>El pelirrojo le acarició su cabello, como si fuera la última vez que lo hiciera. Hermione se puso de puntitas y obligó a George a mirarla. Lo besó, lo besó con dulzura y desespero.<br>Su beso duró mucho, duró hasta que ambos se separaron para mirarse, para continuar con la labor anterior.  
>-Hermione ...- Dijo en un suspiro, ya que los labios de la castaña viajaban por el cuello largo del chico.<br>No pudo contenerse más, no pudo aguantar ante las caricias que tanto le gustaban y lo hacían suspirar. Él como desesperado le arrancó la camiseta que llevaba puesta, dejándola expuesta.  
>Se separó para contemplar a su casi desnudez, sus pechos estaban abultados, pero pequeños, dentro de un sostén simple, de color beige, que jamás esperaba mostrarse, ella, casi le rompe la camisa con coraje, como si eso fuera lo único que los detiene para estar juntos. Ella pasó su mano por todo el pecho del Weasley, tocando cada parte de su piel, acariciando cada uno de sus músculos, el se amarró de la cintura de Hermione uniendo más sus cuerpos, se volvieron a besar y todo pasó, pasó como ambos querían, y durmieron abrazados, como una pareja real...<br>Al despertar, George contemplaba a Hermione, era aún más hermosa que esa noche, conocía toda su piel y conocía sus puntos de placer, le había hecho sentir feliz, como sólo ella podía.  
>-George.- Murmuró al despertar y mirar esos ojos azules.<br>-Hermione.- Le devolvió con un susurro y una sonrisa en su cara.  
>-Te quiero...- Le miró con amor.<br>-Y yo a ti.-  
>Sólo ella le había podido regresar el sentido a su vida, aunque sólo fuera por un instante, se habían amado con pasión y con fervor, habían entregado sus cuerpos y se habían unido.<br>Que feliz le hacía.  
>Sólo ella.<br>Granger se levantó y con su desnudez caminó para juntar sus prendas que yacían en el piso, junto con las del único gemelo Weasley y en un mudo hechizo, sus prendas estaban sobre ellas, de nuevo  
>George le miró confundido, pero con la mirada le contestó, ella debía ir a ver que había pasado con Ron y seguramente, todos en la madriguera se preguntarían que si que había pasado con ella la noche anterior, que no se había presentado.<br>-Hermione, no te vayas... no ahora.- le repuso en modo de súplica  
>-George, querido... Si me quedo más tiempo puedo despertar sospechas.- Le dijo mirandole los ojos.<br>-Cierto.- Admitió y le sonrió.  
>Se paró y ella pudo contemplar su desnudez. Su pálido cuerpo, esbelto, pero con músculos, las pecas que yacían sobre sus hombros, sus vellos casi rubios, todo. Ella no pudo contenerse y se acercó a él<br>sabía lo peligroso que era, pero no le importó, él le daba cariño, más del que su novio le daba. George se puso sus bóxers ajustados y ella lo abrazó. Susurró en su oído unas palabras, dulces y bellas rimas y se despidió. Salió por la chimenea, transportándose por la red flú a la casa de su novio, siempre terminaba igual, prometiendo que regresaría, prometiendole cosas que lo alentaran a seguir.


End file.
